Packages, Origins, and Surprizes
by raven002
Summary: why are Raven, Speedy, and Robin acting strange? Is rave a double agent for the H.I.V.E.? story is better than summary! first story for fanfiction! RobStar Raecy BBdove other pairings too! I don't own the Teen Titans.


PACKAGES, ORIGINS, AND SUPRISES

"Mail's here!" a girl in tan overalls said. "3 for Cy.14 for Robin.12 for Star.25 for BB.6 for B.J. and N.J. 7 for Alexa.9 for Speedy.8 for me and a package for Raven." She finished. "Thanks Dove!" BB said as he grabbed his mail. "All right!" Cy said. "What are you so happy about Cyborg?" Raven said with no emotion. "Nothing" trying to hide the letter from her. So everyone else read his or her mail and it was basically all fan mail as usual. Raven called Robin and Speedy over to her. "I think this is from Bats." Speedy said looking it over "I'm calling Jynx" Raven said pulling out her communicator. "Take the package and go to my room, here is the key!" Raven said throwing them a small black key. "I need some air Dove." Raven said dryly as she walked out the door. "Umm. Okay?" Dove said with a confused look on her face. A boy with a light green shirt and blue jeans on came up to her and asked, "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Nightjar, better than ever." Dove said, "Hey BB! Wanna go to Gamerz World?" "You bet!!!!!" Beast Boy ran over to Dove, gave her a kiss, and pulled her along. "Bye!" Dove said as she was being pulled out the door. "I'd like to know what was in that package." Said Alexa rubbing N.J.'s shoulders.

Outside... "Yeah Jynx?" Raven asked. "No Mammoth. What do you- oh Raven. Jynx!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mammoth yelled. "What? Oh Rae. What's up?" Jynx asked. "The package came. Go behind the tower and I'll meet you there." "Okay." Raven hung up and walked to the other side of the tower not knowing that Bluejay was watching her. "Hmmm. Why did she call a member of the H.I.V.E.? Is she a double agent like Terra? I got to tell the others!" She ran inside.

In Raven's room... "I wonder if it's our early b-day presents." Speedy asked. "It wouldn't be. Bruce always sends us little things. Plus Raven's is 2 months away!" Jynx said. "Your right Sis." "Never call me that Speedy!" "Sorry." "It's from Bruce, Oliver, Dinah, Zatanna, and Helena." Raven said reading the card. "It says that this is just some odds and ends from Bruce's attic." "Great. Now we know how many superheroes it takes to clean an attic." Robin said sarcastically. "She wasn't done guys." Jynx said, "Go on." "Thank you. It also says that they want all of us to go over there for a vacation, and to bring all the Titans." Raven's voice got soft at the end. They all looked at Jynx. "They don't know we never told them about our _situation._" Robin said. "Yeah the Titans don't know." Speedy said.

They started to pull out the stuff in the box. "Whoa! Cool! Oliver's comic book collection," Speedy said, "and Cool! His old arrow book!" "Look! Bruce's old Karate booklets and some old gadgets!!!" Robin said rejoicing. "Dinah sent me some of her old books and, OHMYGOSH!!!!!!!!!!! Her old belt!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jynx. "Hey, look, Zantanna sent Raven and I a spell book and GREAT DIMENTIONS!!!!!!!!!!! Four new chakras." Everyone was shocked and silent. "Well, uh, this one must be mine." Raven said picking up a redish-blackish diamond. "Yeah and this must be mine." Jynx said taking the pinkish-purplish one. "Uhhhhhhh. This is mine. And uh this is yours Robin." Speedy said while picking up the greenish-red one and handing the bluish-green one to Robin. "Look," said Raven lightning the mood, "Helena sent me a cross choker and an old cloak of hers." They all got up and prepared to put the new chakras on. Robin and Speedy took of their right glove. Raven chanted, "Chakra ka Tocloni povde cantonce!"

All of a sudden Robin's chakra disappeared and the new one was on. "Okay Speedy, your turn." Raven chanted again, "Chakra ka Dunnlini povde cantonce!" Then Speedy's new chakra was on. The Jynx was about to put Raven's chakra on when there was a knock on the door. "Uhhhhh, Hello?" Starfire's voice said. "Umm. Just a second!" Speedy yelled. "Bye." Jynx whispered and climbed out the window. Raven quickly gave Jynx's gifts to her and put the rest of them in the box and threw it in the closet. Robin opened the door, "Hey there Star, so, uh, is lunch ready yet?" He asked casually. "Yes friend Robin!" **_Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! _**"Great. Titans let's go!" Robin said as they all headed to the crime scene.

Well I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
